12 years before
by PrincessLuigi11
Summary: who is that guy who is trying to attack the the winx girls? Why is he here? Find out in my story where the winx girls find out they have powers when they are only 10 years old! BXS,SXB,MXR,TXT, And Flora and Helia fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone, it's me again!! I got this really cool idea of a winx club story...so...ENJOY!! Oh, and by the way. the date i used is my b-day!! ok you probably will need to know this:**

**All the boys and girls are like 11 years old.**

**They all go to the same elementery school.**

**The girls dont know they are fairys...yet.**

**And, Valtor is like 20.**

**Chapter 1 of **_**12 years before!!**_

Flora opened her eyes as sun light shone through her open window. she could smell her mother cooking breakfast. she slid out of her bed and put her feet into each of her Disney slppers. she walked out into the hall and remembered the date. It was February 24, Tecna's birthday party!! she ran back into her room and opened her big closet. she took out her Party dress, her Flats, and a pink headband. Her Dress was pink with a purple loose belt that was made with light Cloth. her Flats were silver with rubys on the rim of the top. she brushed her hair so it was nice and wavy, then she stuck the head band into her hair. she glanced at her clock, wich read 9:00.she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.she sat down at the table.

"hey honey. want some pancakes, or eggs and bacon??" Floras mom asked, noticing Flora at the table.

" pancakes!!" Baby Rose cooed.she only new a few words, and pancakes was one of them.

"I agree!!" Flora agreed quickly so her sister wouldnt cry.

"Alright. and hunny??" Floras mom Responded.

"Yup?" Flora looked up at her mother.

"I wrapped the present for you.And dont worry, i used the purple and green paper!!"

"Thanks mommy!!" Flora stood up and hugged her. she looked at the pancakes cooking. "umm.. where is daddy??"

"Oh, Sweetie he had to go to work early this morning." Floras mom put a warm bottle on Rose's high chair.

"oooo...do ba!!" Rose looked at the door, on wich someone had just knocked on.

"Thats Stella!! Remember mommy?? we invited her over for breakfast so that we could go to Tecna's party together!!" Flora ran to the door and opened.

"Flora..." Flora's mom warned.

"Hey Flora!!" Stella greeted her friend. She had a Blue t-shirt with the words ' princess pink' in pink on the front, and Tight White jeans that matched, with Black mini stilletto's

"Come in!! we are having pancakes!"Flora moved to let Stella in.

" mmm.. thank you!!" Stella walked in and set the present she got for Tecna beside Flora's.

"So...Stella, who gave you a ride to linphea??" Floras mom set 2 plates on the table and put 2 pancakes on each. Flora and Stella sat down.

"One of my family's friends! so Flora, did you hear?Bloom convinced Tecna to invite _Boys!!_" Stella whispered the word boys.

"So?? Its not like any of them like me anyways..." Flora and stella ate in silence for a few minutes.

"um... girls you might want to get a move on!! its already 10:45!!" Flora's Mom looked at the microwave clock. Both girl stood up, having only 15 minutes to get to the party before it started!! They put their Forks, and plates into the sink, drank they'r milk, put the cups in too, and ran to get their Jackets.Stella put on her Orange Jacket, and Flora put her pink, purple, and green striped jacket on.

"Be careful girls!!"

"we will!!" Flora called to her mom, and chased Stella out the door.They hopped into the car and they drove off to tecnodust fairyland.(A/N: I dont know if thats were tecna lives, but i think i got it right).

They arrived at the party right on time. the party looked **huge**!! there were clowns, mimes, and lots of _boys_ including Brandon,Sky, Timmy,And Riven. at least thats all the boys they new from lotren School.they were talking to another boy from their class.Stella pointed to him, seeing Flora already looking at him.

"Hey girls!!" Bloom ran over to Flora and stella,Followed by Tecna and Musa.( They didnt know Layla/Aisha at the time).

Bloom had a off the shoulder Green t-shirt wich said ' I may be an earth child,' and on the back said 'but im also a wild Child!!' in White. she was wearing Red shorts with Blue trims. she had on pink flip-flops wich were obviously New.Her hair was down.

Musa had a short dress on wich was had no straps, and had a Brown sparkly belt on the waist. She had knee high white socks and Black Flats. Her hair was in to short pigtails,

Tecna's birthday outfit was a Green tanktop with a purple stripe going through it diagonally.her skirt was purple with a Black thick belt. her shoes were boots that want a little further than her ankles that were Purple with Black treads.

"Hey girls!!"Sky motioned for the girls to come over. the boys were wearing simple t-shirts and shorts, and of course their running shoes that was supposed to help them run faster.One word for those shoes. BULL!!! anyways...

"Hey Bloom" Sky waved when he saw the girls walking to the boys 'group' as they like to call it.

"Hey, sky!!" Bloom ran to him.

"Hey wait up!!" The other girls ran too.

"Hey, Tecna, it looks like you invited a whole class!!" Riven Joked, looking around.

"I did. i invited our whole class!!" Everyone laughed.

"Oh!!" Flora was laughing and didnt see Brandons foot. she stepped back, tripped over it, and fell into the new boy.

"Woah! Sorry!! i didnt mean too, honest!!" Flora quickly stood up and blushed around 3 or 4 shades of red. she Helped the boy up, hoping he wasnt mad.

"It's alright!!" The boy looked at Flora and you could almst swear he Blushed for a few seconds!!

"oh, and i seee you have met Helia..." Brandon Calmed down from laughing."And this is Flora. Helia Transfered to our school yesterday."

"Oh, yah i have seen you in Class!!" Flora's Face went Back to the original color it was before.

"Hi." Helia responed."I Remember seeing you in class, to!"

So an hour went by, and it was time to open the presents. Everyone was to sit in a circle, and Flora ended up beside..yup you guessed...helia.

"Gee..i feel bad...i didnt know what to get her for her birthday, so i couldnt get her anything..." Helia whispered to her.

"oh...don't worry...we'll both give her this present!!" Flora showed him the present she was going to give to Tecna. she got a Black marker, opened the card and added 'and from Helia.' in very nice handwriting.

"oh...thanks!!" Helia exclaimed. they then watched Tecna open her presents.

"aww...They look so nice together!!!" Stella exclaimed, looking at Flora and helia from across the circle. Bloom and Musa nodded in agreement.They watched as Tecna opened the presents they got her. Stella had gotten her a Webkinz(the new internet animal that you can play games with). Bloom got Her Jewlery. Musa got her a CD with a player. Flora was watching Tecna open her presents, when she saw a figure quickly hide behind a tree. She ignored it and went back to watching Tecna.

"This ones the last one from Flora, and Helia!!!"Tecna opened the package. It was A pair of the latest new sandals, and a memory card for her computer.

"Its the right brand for my computer, and i wanted these shoes soooo badly!" Thank you!!" Tecna smiled.

All the kids went back to watching the clowns and mimes.The group of friends all met up with each other.

"Hey, Flora you look like you just saw a ghost!!" Stella saw Flora looking at one of the trees.

"I..I.. i just feel like the trees are talking to me.. i dont.."Flora turned to her friends.

"Really?" Bloom asked.

"And i saw something over here. i'll show you." Flora ran to the tree where she saw the figure.

"What is that??" Tecna asked no one inpaticular.

"shhh..."The girls listened to what he thing was saying.

"Grr...Those kids will be easy picking!! The solarian brat, the Linphea loser, the Technofairyland tick, that melody fairyland freak, and lets not forget that earth child."

The girls all gasped."Thats us!! Stella forgot to be quiet.

The figure turned around.

"That was to easy!!" He said. The girls saw that he had long Pale blonde hair. His short was an older type of shirt that was a deep purple. his black pant where tucked into his black boots. he had a long purplish back cape on.

"Who are you?!?" Bloom stepped back.

"And what do you want!!??" Flora stepped forward bravely.

"My name is Valtor!!" The man said making a black ball of magic and throwing it at the girls.

**Like it?? Plz R R!!!!! ok i just have share this. my sis and i, we were making up storys for the winx girls, and we made up this thing where the boys transform into their specailists outfit, And then at the end they make a pose. One time, we made up this funny thing where when they are posing, Sky was Strugging to get his boot on, cuz he had huge feet. lol!! No offence to Sky, But he aint got no alabi!! U-G-L-Y, he aint got no alibi, he ugly, he ugly!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of **_**12 years before**_

"AHHH!!!" The girls were all sent backwards.

"We..have to..get him away from here..." Tecna quickly explained a plan to the girls.They all quickly stood up, running in different directions. Stella ran to and hid in a bush beside Valtor, Musa ran to the other side, And bloom ran behind him. Tecna Ran into her house and quickly grabbed a bed sheet. She ran back out and climbed into a tree right behind Valtor. Since Flora didnt really think Valtor could do very much, she hid infront of him.

"Huh? Stupid girls, where did you go??" Valtor turned around.

"Now!!!" Tecna threw the bedsheet over His head. the girls each grabbed a side and tied them together.

"Never, Ever, Under estimate the power of us girls!!" Stella Said, kicking the bed sheet.

"Ow!! that was my head!" Valtor yelled from inside.

"We knew that." Stella shrugged.

"What are you doing over here, playing barbies??" A blue haired girl walked into the scene.

"You invited Icy to?!?! are you crazy?!?" Musa yelled. "And I bet you invited Darcy and Stormy, to!!"

"Actuelly, we invited ourselves." Icy grinned an evil grin.

"Was I right? Are they playing barbies??" Darcy and stormy ran into the scene.

"Well, We just tied up some idiot who thought he could Destroy us!" Stella boasted.

"Flora, are you alright?? You havent said anything in a while..." Bloom asked, worried.

"Hm?? Oh, just thinking...and listening.." Flora Said, snapping back to earth/planet thing whatever, you know what i mean.

"About what? How nobody likes you?? Hahahha!!" Stormy laughed.

"Grrr...Go away!!" Flora yelled pointing at stormy. all of a sudden, A vine shot out of the ground and tied stormy up.

"Ahh!! Let me go!!!" Stormy yelled.

"uh...what just happened here??" Stella asked cluelussly.

"Uhhh...Told you the trees were talking to me..." Flora said, exasperated.

"So, the rumors are true...you kids still dont know..." Valtor said, Blasting a hole through the bedsheet.

"Uh...Explain??" Tecna asked.

"You girls Have magical powers." Valtor shrugged.

"What!?!" All the girls yelled.

"Oh let me try!!" Bloom focused on her hands and held them out i front of her. A blast of fire came shooting out, Destroying a whole tree.

"Hey!!" Flora yelled, refering to the tree.

"Im just gonna go now..." Valtor said making a black Portal.

Ohhh Let us come!!" Icy asked. Stormy and darcy nodded.

"Ok, jump in!!" Valtor said, pointing to the portal.Darcy stepped forward and jumped in. Stormy got the vines blasted of her by  
Valtor and jumped in too. Icy hesitated, made a face at the girls, and walked in.Valtor gave an evil glare, And when he walked into the portal, It closed.

"Oooo" Stella said, a ring apearing on her finger.

"Hey, Girls, watch!!" Musa said, Making 2 stereos appear on 2 trees.

Tecna answered a hard science problem in less then 5 seconds, and made a digital web.

"Hey, If we are magical, i hope we are fairys!!" Stella yelled.

All of a sudden , as if on cue, Bloom transformed in to a blue sparkly outfit, and wings spread out across her back.a yellow tiara appeared on her hair.

"Wow..." Musa said, Her outfit changing into a Dark red outfit. A pair of head phones appeared on her head. her wings grew out on her back.

"Ooohh..."Stella admired her orange outfit that had appeared on her. Her wings appeares on her back and her hair streched out into to low ponytails.

"What about me?? Oh now you come" Tecna complained as her purple body suit covered sparkly outfit took place.Her helmet fell, and i mean fell, onto her head.Her wings popped onto her back wich maked her jerk forward."Not helmet hair!!"

Floras outfit began to sparkle as she transformed. Her pink transformation outfit appeared and her hair stayed low.her wings fluttered onto her back while growing out."Wow..This is just like a dream..."

"What do you mean??" Stella asked flying up into the air.

"I mean, First we find a guy out in the forest telling us we are magical, Icy, Darcy,And Stormy go with him, and now we are fairys?? Boy this is a lot to take in in one day" Flora sat down on the grass and wrapped her hands around her legs.

"I guess shes right...Lets go.." Bloom said, Walking out of the forest.The other girls followed. Somehow, they are transformed back into thre party outfits.The boys all saw them and ran to them.

"What was in there?" Sky asked.

"A really evil loo-"Stella Was cut off by musa.

"Actually we just saw..a bird.. yes a bird hehe..." Musa Said nervously.

"Alright then why were you in there for almost 20 minutes??" Riven said crossing his arms as if he'd caught them in an act.

"Thats None of your business!!" Stella said.

"Is there something going on??" Brandon asked

"No why would there be something going on I mean cause if there was something going on we would totally tell you but theres nothing going on so what should we tell you because you want an answer and but there is no answer so Stop asking whats going on because there is totally absoloutly nothing going On!!" Stella freaked out.

"Theres something going on here and its not right." Riven said.

"There is nothing going on!!" Flora replied inocently.

"ok that girl is just way to gentle." Riven said refering to Floras Inocence.

"Are you _ever_ polite??" Tecna asked riven.

"What do you mean by that??" Riven said getting mad.

"Well maybe if you stopped sticking you nose in other peoples business!!" Musa yelled and walked away.

"Musa, Wait!!" Riven said running after her.

"Wow this is definatly not out day."Stella said, getting a Oh-No-you-didnt look from the other girls.

"Are they always like this??" Helia whispered to timmy, who just shrugged as if to say 'well, Im not really a girl expert'

"What do you mean your day??" Brandon asked curiosly.

"Nothing whatsoever" Stella said waving her hands inocenlty.

"Ok, Guys there is nothing going on, why cant you just believe us??" Bloom asked.

"Because we know your lieing" Sky said to his girlfirend( the girls know the whole deal about sky being the blonde one and brandon being the brunette).

"We are not lieing!! you..you...your starting to act like riven!!" Stella yelled and stormed off.

"Stella wait!!" Brandon took a step forward.

"Brandon, You really have done enough already." Flora said stopping Brandon and running to catch up with stella.

"And Your calling Riven rude!!" Brandon yelled after Flora who just rolled her eyes.

"Still, anyways, tell us whats going on!!" Sky yelled getting inpatiant.

"No!! theres nothing going on!!" Bloom said"And you had better stop telling me to tell you whats not going on!!"

"Bloom, Calm down!!" Sky said.

"I Will not calm down you..you.. Blondie version of Riven!!" Bloom yelled running of and crying.

"Great...now she hates me..."Sky said turning to timmy. "This is even worse than the time she found ot my real identitie."

"Yah And Stella still bugs me about that. Any ways, Tecna what is going on?"Brandon asked.

"Cant boys just believe us girls??" Tecna ssaid looking up and shaking her head.

"Fine. whatever" Riven walked to the group After talking to musa.

"What did she say??" Timmy asked curiosly.

"She said she never ever wanted to see me again in her entire life." Riven shrugged, but in his eyes you could see the slightest tinge of hurt.

"Oh man, thats horrible!"Sky said sympathetically.

"Boys, Exuse me, but I have to go comfort my hurt friends." Tecna said turning and walking away.

"Great" The boys said in unision.

But why wasnt Helia there??

**Ow!! Done and have sore fingers!! I might put all my 2 storys on hold for a few days just to relax and get my mind filled with ideas again.Yes...Writers Block...R R!!**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

"Don't worry stella, they will forget all about asking us soon." Bloom comforted. The girls had all met up with each other after the fight.

"I know...but...but why cant they just stop asking us if we are obviously annoyed??" Stella whined.

"Because they want to know if something is wrong so they can help." Flora replied.

"But its so annoying having a person ask you the same thing over 5 times in 10 seconds!!" Musa snapped back.

"Hey I am not taking the boys side you know!!" Flora said.

"You're trying to though!!!" Musa yelled.

"Girls stop it!!" Tecna cut in.

"Stay out of it!!" Musa exploded.

"Musa!!" Bloom said shocked at her explosion.

"Don't tell me this is leading into a fight." Stella said rolling her eyes.

"Looks like it!!" Flora replied annoyed.

"What do you know?!?!" Musa yelled.

"Well at least i'm smart enough to see when a fight is coming!!" Flora yelled, shocked at silence.

"Flora...??" Tecna asked shockingly.

"Musa...I can explain im so sorry!!" Flora burst out.

"Nobody talks about me that way!!! you are gonna get it!!!" Musa started freaking out.

"What the?? ahhh!!" Flora screeched and just missed musa's punch.

"Stay still!!" Musa said kicking at flora. Flora quickly jumped up and dodged her foot but Musa was faster and so when flora landed on the ground Musa swung her leg out really fast. Flora fell to the ground.

"Musa stop it!!" Tecna yelled helping Flora up even though she fell back down anyways when Musa kicked her ankle.

"Owww!!!!" Flora yelled grabbing her leg that was filled with pain.her eyes became watery.

"Flora are you ok?!?!" Bloom asked refering to her starting to cry.

"Musa!! You kicked her in the ankle!! you could have broke it!!!" Tecna said.

"Girls what is going on ove- what happened!?!?!?!" Tecna's mom came running over.

"Who sent you here??"Tecna asked questioningly.

"That young man over there." She replied pointing to Helia who was running towards them."Now tell me what happened right now!"

"Musa kicked her ankle because she got mad at her." Tecna said Pointing to flora. her ankle was pink and swollen.

"should we call her mom??"Bloom asked. Tecna's Mom nodded and pulled out a purple cell phone.

"Phone number?"

(I dont know her phone number of course so i'll make one up)

"519-648-3847"

"Thank you" Tecna's mom dialed the number."Hello?? Yes this is Tecna's mother, and Flora has had an accident." A huge "What!!!" Was heard on the other line.She explained what happened."Thank for being understanding. yes We shall be there. mm-hm. yes. Good-bye."

"Well??" Bloom asked.

"Are you girls ok to go to the hospital??" Tecna's mom asked.

"Sure" The girls responded.

"Wait...Is..She..Ok??" Helia caught up with them and was panting.

"We are going to the hospital now. You like her dont you??" Bloom blurted out.

"Bloom!!" Flora quickly opened her teary eyes in shock.

"Nevermind." Bloom quickly said.

"So..you do want me to answer or you..dont??" Helia asked confused.

"Your choice." Musa said.

"Well I..choose not to." Helia turned and secretly and quickly managed to blush.

"He does." Tecna said in her Matter-of-factly voice.

"Do not!!" Helia turned around quickly.

"who cares??" Musa asked, annoyed.

"Hey, Cant stop love." Stella said shrugging.

"Girls! and..guy!! I need help." Tecna's mom said refering to getting flora up.

"I think I can get up." Flora said Pushing herself up onto only one foot."Ow..."

"Ok then..."Stella said blankly. She then raced to the car and opened the door.She climbed into the side of the back seat and buckled up."What?? am i to fast for you??"

"Is he coming??" Tecna asked, pointing to helia.

"If he chooses to."

"Well...you'd probably need my help." Helia said cooly.

"Good. casue your sitting in the middle with Flora." Bloom said "Run to the back girls!!"

"haha!" Tena laughed as she ran to the car with the other winx club girls.

"oh...uh-oh..." Helia stared wide eyed past the car. The girls followed his gaze and climbed out of the car and saw the same guy,Valtor,who was there before, shooting huge black magic powers at everything.it was raining magic!! ahahahahahaa ok i'll be quiet now.LOL!!

**I dont want to write anymore on this chapter so R R plz!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"uh-oh. Lets go girls. we will have to show the boys sooner or later." Bloom whispered to the girls.

"What about flora?" Stella asked.

"my ankle feels better! honest! i wanna fight pleeeaaaseee!!" Flora sat up quickly and tryed not to flinch in pain.

"Are you really sure?" Tecna questioned Flora.

"Well maybe there is some kinda magic er something to heal it? or maybe we get this magical potion stuff!!" Flora responded in one breath.

"Isnt it too dangerous to try?" Bloom questioned.

"It's worth a try..." Tecna responded "But we have to be careful."

"Ok...hmm.." Stella put her hands out in front of her and started concentrating. An orange glow grasped her hands and the misty glow drifted off around Flora.

"Ok try standing up." Tecna ordered. Flora grabbed Blooms hand and Bloom helped her to her feet.

"I feel fine. Thanks Stella!!" Flora Said brightly.

"Ok, while we go into our Fairy outfits thing, we need to hide so the boys dont' see its us. behind my house!" Tecna quitly exclaimed to the girls.The girls sprinted to the back of Tecna's House.

"What do we say or do??" Bloom asked.

"Well A logical thing to do is make a magic word we could use." Tecna said as if it were easy to figure out.

"How bout something like' winx time' or somthing? i think we should call ourselves winx club and so that phrase would fit!" Stella said simply. all the girls agree and transformed.

"Hey big and ugly take this!" MUsa said attacking Baltor.

"Musa?!"

"And this!"

"Flora?!"

"And a little of this!"

"Bloom?!"

"And how bout some more!"

"Stella?!"

"Hiya!"

"Tecna?!"

"Yah?" all the girls said at the same time.

"Your like flying around and everything! your not supposed to do that!" Riven Exclaimed.

"Yah, so??" Bloom asked.

"AH!" Musa yelled and fell to the ground.

"Musa!!" Riven yelled.

"Musa! I am coming!" Stella said, then being blasted beside her.

"So, you say your names baltor, eh?" Tecn a asked.

"Yes, whats it to yah?!" Baltor said, missing her attack.

"Well, it just that...oh nevermind." Tecna ignored the question.

"no really, what?" He asked again.

"Well, I know a great guy named Baltor. He Flew to this place called the omega-dimension. He wanted someone to carry on his evil dream of flying in and back out safely. they say its impossible. But it seems you would be able to make it. I dare you to. oh, no nevermind. you would be to chicken to." Tecna convinced Him.

"Oh, yah!?"

"Yah!" The winx girls caught on.

"watch me!" Baltor flyed of towards the omega dimension.

"He isnt as smart as he really looks." Tecna turned around and laughed.

"Well, i am still sorry, honey bunny." Stella explained.

"It's ok! I understand that you only found out today! I am cool with it."Brandon relpied coolly.

"We all understand, girls." Sky said.

"Well, as long as you guys understand, we are all safe." Flora replaied shyely. (A/U don't know how to spell that, and i dont have spell check.)

**thats it. wired ending, but i thught blahblahblah all tat junk. I am making another story for a new friend. about stella and brandon. oh yah, i am excepting story ideas for any characters, mixxed couples if you want. I will explain more if you P.m me you idea. ok, tell me whatcha think bout this story.**

**Purple button. byebye!!**

**\/ \/**


End file.
